Practice of golf has been limited to only a few venues and techniques. One common venue is a driving range which requires a significant amount of outdoor space and supply of balls. Driving ranges therefore are not always convenient for a golfer who has limited time and/or wants to practice frequently. Recently very expensive electronically controlled “simulated” driving ranges or courses have become available to replicate the results of actual golf swings. These venues are very expensive and usually not available to many golfers.